utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Aline Enbukyoku
Character History Aline was a nerdy girl who loved to sing, and published her songs on the internet under a pseudonym. One day, in a car accident, she died, but a scientist who was obsessed with her voice and discovered her identity decided to revive her as a cyborg, which didn't really please either, since her voice became robotic and muffled. Her family didn't want a zombie (of sorts) living in their house, so, they sent her away to live with the scientist, who actually lived in Japan, and had to adopt her as a daughter, since he did have other cybernetic kids before. But since he spent so much trying to revive her, they were pretty much broken, making her career rather difficult to continue. She kept her pseudonym as her new surname, and is still trying to be a famous singer, while the scientist who revived her tries to make androids to be her friends. Besides all that, she has to endure a pair of twins (Seiko and Seito Yagamine) who declare that she's basically God, without any proof to confirm that. She calls them "Creeps" (in English). Voice Configuration Additional Information *'Hair color': dark purple (like an eggplant's; initially unintentional, but may be used as joke fodder). *'Headgear': Lilac visor, which is actually a customized pair of glasses for Astigmatism. When not performing, she just uses regular glasses. *'Eye color': Reddish Brown *'Earphones': Blue headset with white and purple trims, and teal musical notes on the earphones (which can glow or not, depending on how broken Aline is to save on batteries); said earphones come with microphone plugs, as she managed to always break the portable microphones the headsets possessed before. She possesses three sets of earphones, in case of breaking, which occurs pretty easily. *'Clothing': Lilac shirt with small frills on all extremities, and the number "42" sewn in the back (said shirt can be tucked or untucked, depending on her mood), blue vest with frills on the shoulders, white attachable jabot with teal-trimmed purple jewel (which she sometimes may forget to use), blue pants with small frills on pockets and leg ends, purple and teal belt with small frills on the sides, lilac arm warmers with teal trims on the elbows, and frills on wrists, blue sneakers with teal soles and ties, and purple frilled side details. See Reference Picture for details. She possesses three sets of the same performing clothes, in case she spoils one of them. *'Nationality': Brazilian. *'Race': Mixed ethnics (Portuguese/British/Native Brazilian/African, like her creator), cyborg, technically a zombie as well. *'Catchphrase:' "I know how to throw bricks with the force and precision of a shotgun; wanna try to mess with me?" *Enbukyoku is actually a fake surname, she usually keeps her true one undisclosed. Her true name is Aline Martins Briggs, but she prefers to not reveal it because it sounds too regal for her. *She's partially based in the creator, with some parts of her personality, looks and history tweaked enough to be at least a bit distinguishable from the creator herself. Some quirks were kept, though. *She, like her creator, is left-handed. *Her character design was inspired in Corrector Yui, and her color scheme is similar to Kamui Gakupo's. *She decided to use "有音" as an alternative writing to her first name "for the lulz", since it was seen in an eroge character. *She shares some similarities with Deon, like the hair color and the visor, but they were purely coincidental. *She has an excellent sense of smell, mainly due to her bad vision (like her creator, but can be comically exaggerated). *She can tap into an abnormal strength, possibly due to her nature as a cyborg (but could have psychic origins as well). She uses this to carry bricks on her backpack, as well to throw them on annoying people. *She possesses an unknown number of scars below her unrevealing clothes; some from the accident, some from the cyborg operations; It's unknown how they are, since she doesn't use revealing clothes at all, nor goes to the beach. *She had her first kiss stolen by someone she calls "a bleeping loser", but doesn't reveal who he is, since it leaves her unsettled. She thought he was cool once. It's rumored to be Fjord Donka, but she denies this with all her efforts; this and the fact she's depicted throwing bricks at him and being mean with him in general has made people regard her as tsundere. *She sounds and looks younger than what she tells as her age, which makes people wonder if she isn't actually lying; due to her rather kooky personality, it's pretty possible. *Despite of Aline fearing that Mugen could hurt her and Deon, she still treats him kindly because she can somehow sense sadness in his heart, like she felt when her mother refused her, when she became a cyborg; she treats him as much of a son as Deon. *Aline probably can't have children due to the fact she was revived from the dead, but doesn't know it because she still has her periods; that's why she doesn't know that Deon and Mugen are probably her clones instead of sons. *She might be a really powerful psychic, but still isn't aware of that. The fact Linny, Allen and Aline Debune become human beings despite of them being pieces of her mind might be a hint of how much dormant power she might have. There possibly are people in the future trying to prevent her complete awakening, due to unknown reasons. Her voicebank is encoded in romaji, with hiragana aliasing. The author gives full permission to use Aline Enbukyoku's images, character design, personality and voice in any kind of works as desired by the one depicting it. This page was created by the author herself, who confirms all the information present here. Info constantly updated. Category:UTAUloids Category:WIP UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from Brazil